Tommy's Revenge
by Krystal Grey
Summary: Tommy gets kick off May I have a word and plan an evil plan to get REVENGE on her. Emily and wordgirl will have to team up to stop him and calm him down. (WARNING CHARACTERS DEATH in ch4 & my next chapter that I'm planning to post soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello fellow fanfic readers, I'm about to start my next story. This story was requested when I posted my first chapter by Ismaelandluigi21, I promised I will write this story after I finished Wordgirl' Extreme sugar rush. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy it especially you Ismaelandluigi21. **

**On to the Story **

{Game show theme music starts}

"Hello, I'm Beau Handsome and this is"…. "May I Have a Word" shouted the audience. "As usual the person who defines the word correctly will win a fabulous prize, let's play" Beau Handsome said happily. "May I have a word" again the audience shouted. "Today's feature word is **stroll **here are some clips from Wordgirl to show the meaning of the word "said Beau Handsome.

[Show some clips from Wordgirl]

Emily buzzes her button "to stroll is to walk slowly you know taking your time" define Emily. "That is correct Emily you are today's winner." "All man I was about to press my button "complained Tommy. "I'm sorry Tommy but Emily did press her button first and defined the word so she the winner today, Huggy shows her what she won" said Beau Handsome. Tommy pouts and crosses his arms. Huggy comes out with a jetpack. "Yes strap on this baby when strolling is just too darn slow "said Beau Handsome. "Oh but strolling is best when you want to talk to your friends "said Emily. "All right Emily we need to wrap the show up, we only have to 2 minutes before Wordgirl starts again "said Beau Handsome." "Yeah Emily enough already" said Tommy bitterly." "Once Scoopes asked Becky if she wanted a sandwich and she got really nerves because she has a huge crush on him so then she said... "Said Emily excitedly until she get interrupted by Tommy. "She wasn't hungry we all know it was from the episode "I can go for a sandwich "said Tommy meanly. Emily looks over to Tommy and frowns. "You don't have to so mean Tommy" said Emily. "Well, you keep on talking and it getting really annoying" said Tommy. "It's not my fault that I'm smarter than you and has lots of things to say "said Emily. "You don't have to embarrass me on TV" shouted Tommy now upset with Emily. Emily just shrugged and smiled. "You don't need me to do that when you already have been doing it yourself Tommy" said Emily in a snotty way. Then the two starts arguing at each other. "Okay see you next time on"… Said Beau Handsome trying to end the game show. "May I have a word" said the audience.

"And cut all right people take a 15 minute break and be here when It's time to go on again after the second part of Wordgirl "said the director. The contestants walk away from their podium and gather together off stage. "Hay you guys…um... I know you are kind of still mad at each other but I just want to remind you guys that we are friends and I don't like to see my friend mad at each other" said Phil. "She no friend of mine" said Tommy crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back away from Emily. "Well, I don't need you as a friend if you are not nice" yelled Emily and also did the same as Tommy and sticking her nose in the air. Phil frowns and walks away from them, what can he do about his two friends fighting and won't even look at each other. "Maybe they just need to be away from each other to cool off then I hope every things will be better" thought Phil and walked to the snack table to eat some corn bread **(Ha ha you're awesome if you know where I got that from)**.Beau Handsome walks to where Tommy and Emily are still pouting away from each other's. "You Guy, I talked with the director and the creators of this game show and they said that if you guys don't quiet going after each other's neck that one of you will be leaving the show for good "said Beau Handsome showing a bit concern and sadness toward this situation. "Well tell it to her, she was the one who started this whole mess by making fun of me" said Tommy angrily. "I don't make fun of you, you make fun of yourself" said Emily. "Okay can you guys try to control your problems with each other on the show at least, I really don't want to see one of you guys kick off the show" said Mr. Handsome. "No promise" yelled both Tommy and Emily. Beau Handsome took a disappointed sigh and went to get ready for the next part of May I have a word.

"We're back on in five, four, three, two, and one" shouted the camera guy. "Welcome back to May I have a word, on our last segment Emily correctly defined the word stroll, so from clips of Wordgirl she will choose the one that correctly defines the word" instructed Beau Handsome. "She only won because she cheated" said Tommy. "I didn't cheat how I can cheat" said Emily defensively. "Alright would someone show some clips "said Beau Handsome kind of nervously about what might happen soon. They are showing clips from Wordgirl. "Um is it the second one "said Emily. " Um is it the second one" mimic Tommy. "See there it is again you being mean, why you can't ever be nice, you say one day you're going to go out with Wordgirl when you guys are girlfriend and boyfriend but I know she wouldn't want to be with a guy like you, you're just as mean as Tobey "said Emily. Tommy face turns red and he can feel hot tears in his eyes so he goes over to Emily slaps her across the face. Emily starts to cry and she covers her face as she did so. Beau Handsome gar a message from his ear piece. "Oh this is bad, I'm so sorry Tommy but the producers and creator wants you off the show" said Beau Handsome sadly. The audience gasped. Tommy looked over to the audience then at Beau who just shakes his head disappointedly. Before Tommy left the stage he looked back at Emily and Phil, Emily looked as if she won the fight because he got kick off the show and Phil look pretty upset about this whole thing, then he took off running away from everyone.

As Tommy gathers all his things to leave the studio, he had evil thoughts running through his mind. "She thinks she's so nice and perfect, she the one who started this whole mess if anyone is to be kick out it should be her" thought Tommy. "I know what I'm going to do I will get revenge on her, but to do it I will need some weapons from some villains, It kind of worked for Victoria Best and I will make sure it goes perfectly for me, ha ha watch out Emily I coming for you" said Tommy as he walked out of the building.

**Author Note: Don't worry Becky/Wordgirl should be in the story soon. So it looks like Tommy has an evil plan to get back at Emily and a scary one, wow he must be really mad at her. I wonder what he has in mind though. Well this week I have Mid-terms and need to study for tests, so I don't really know when chapter. 2 will be posted but I plan on posting soon. **

**P.S- For whoever missed Gift pony I think PBS is going to post it on their PBS kids website on Friday I think so don't get mad at me if it doesn't happen. I just seen they posted hard-learned money so the episode after that is gift pony so maybe on Friday you can watch it, I know I would if they put it up because I missed it on TV. **

**Anyways I hope this story is becoming interesting I know I May I have word parts are not accurate but at least it was different to read, so yeah please review I want to know if this was good or not and your opinion on my story in general. **

**Ismaelandluigi21 is this what you had in mind about this story I hope it was if you have any suggestions about it please PM me and did you read Wordgirl's Extreme sugar rush what did you think about it. Was it funny or lame or what I what to know. And thanks for giving me this idea I will make sure it turns out to be what you wanted to be and also put in some of my own Idea to make it an epic story you guy will ever read! **

**So B4N to all fanfic lovers – Darklexirose**


	2. Tommy's Plan

**Author Note: Hey fellow fanfic readers I'm sorry I took so long on this chapter, I found little time to type this story. Also it not so easy writing a story for someone else. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. In this story you're going to find out Tommy's Revenge on Emily. So if you want to find out go ahead and read. **

**On to the story **

**Chapter 2- Tommy's Plan**

That evening Tommy's dad was driving Tommy home, seeking peeks at his son from the rear mirror. "Son I don't know what happen back there, but if someone upset you, you have to control your temper" said Tommy's father. Tommy only glanced up to see his father's eyes in the rear mirror; they didn't look angry more rather concerned. Tommy continued to stare at the window where he was sitting next to; he was too angry and upset with everything that happened today to talk to his father about it. To make things worse went he gets home he going to have to listen to his parent's lexure him. His mother is the one he really worried about, she's the one who he really worried about, because she yells and punish him more than his dad. "If it gets really bad at home, it's not going to help with how I'm feeling right now" Tommy thought.

His father drove around a corner to where they saw their house in view. Every minute seems to be dragging Tommy really didn't want to see his mother, he's not ready for what's about to start once he enters the house. When they walked into the house his mother shouts "Tomas John Steward get in this living now" bellowed Tommy's mother! Tommy sluggishly walked into the living room. His mom was slouching on the sofa with her arms cross and she didn't really look happy when she seen him. "Yes, mom" said Tommy sounding a bite scared. "I seen what you done to that girl, and on national television, do you know how that makes me look "said his mother raising her voice. " I don't know" said Tommy. "People will think that I don't raise you well" said his mother angrily. "I'm sorry" said Tommy. "I'm sorry is that all you have to say for yourself mister" yelled Tommy's mother. "But mom if you watched the show you would of seen that Emily was trying to make me look bad in front of everyone" explained Tommy. "How was she doing that, she was just playing the game" said his mother loses her patients with her son. "She keeps defining the words before I can and it makes me look stupid on TV" said Tommy very upset. "Tommy, THAT IS THE WHOLE PONIT OF THE GAME you suppose to do your best to win and if she can answer the question she's going to answer them; what did you expect her to do say oh Tommy why don't you answer this one I already answer so many, NO because you are supposed to trying to win and whoever the winner is everyone should be a good sport towards each other" said his mom. "But she pressed the button first when she knew I wanted to answer that one" yelled Tommy. "How the heck did she know you wanted to answer the ques… you know what I'm done with this, you will go to your room for 3 months without TV or video games until I'm happy with you" said his mom. "But Mom Sh..." Tommy tries to defend himself again so he won't be punished, but his mom interrupts him before he can finish. "NO I said upstairs NOW before I make it 6 months mister" hollered his mother. Tommy slowing turns around and walked to the stairs to his room.

When he got to his room he slammed the door, he heard his mom said something about him slamming the door but he didn't care. He was just so angry both at everyone at the game show, well maybe not EVERYONE just Emily and the guys who kick him off the show and at his mom for not believing or understanding how he felt. "I'm definitely going to get back at everyone who made me feel this way especially Emily "thought Tommy. He walked to his desk and started to think on a way that he could get his revenged, after a few moments he thought of a way to get back at everyone he will use Mr. Big mind control and use the villains to scare her or even HURT her and destroy May I have A Word for good, then an evil smile grow on his face on the thought. "Just one thing how will he complete this if he is grounded, oh I know I will run away from home and find another place to hide while I take out on my evil plan" mumbled Tommy. Then He started to pack up a backpack full of items that he will need, like clothes the extra spare key to the house, supplies for his plan and some snacks to have for later. He when over to his desk and wrote a note to his mom.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Sometimes I feel that you don't understand me or my feelings, and on top of that you don't listen when I try to explain myself so I ran away. I might be back and you can add that extra 3 months to my punish MOM I don't care, but right now I want to do something and it might take a while. SO YEAH DO WHAT YOU MUSH DO WHEN I GET back as long as I got what I wanted I'll be happy. _

_BYE_

After he wrote the note to his parents he went to the window and put on the backpack. He climbed on the ledge of the windowand opened it, and since there was a close thick branch just a few inches away from his window, he decided to climb down from it. When he was just a few feet down to the ground he can see his mom and dad in the living room talking but didn't notice him in the tree so he jumped off the tree and ran down the street, to where he was not sure, it was getting late he thought as he noticed the sun setting and knew he had to go somewhere. 

**Author Note: I know short right, but at least you know what he is planning: D and since I'm on Mid-Winter break I had time to type this up, sorry for the long wait and short chapter I will try to write more in my next chapter and also next chapter Tommy will start his plan and WARNING the next few chapters might be violent, well at least that is what I'm plan to make them into. **

**Well anyways hope you all liked it and B4N and Review please**


	3. Chapter 3 The start of something evil

**Yup I'm back with another chapter for Tommy's Revenge, sorry it took long I had trouble with it and school and other things got pretty busy. I'm trying to finish this story up because I'm having another idea for a story called "The reversed world" and want to start on it soon. **

**Happy reading everyone! **

Its 10:00 p.m. and Tommy found an old shack by an abandoned house behind the park. "I'm lucky that I was able to find a place to rest and hide until tomorrow when I will put my plan into work" thought Tommy as he was setting a cot to sleep in tonight. As he settles in to fall asleep he was thinking of his plan. "First thing in the morning I will sneak in the Villains association meeting, steal Mr. Big mind control so all the Villains will be under my control, and have them hurt or maybe even KILL her and those guys back at the studio" Tommy though excitedly and drift fall to sleep.

Emily pov:

Emily is getting ready to go to sleep and was reflecting on her day on the show. "I didn't really do anything bad, did I" Emily thought guiltily. She turns off her side lamp and lied back down until she heard her cell phone, she got a text.

Phil: Hey, What's up?

Emily types a response, Emily: Right now nothing just going to sleep (Send)

Phil: Oh sorry I didn't mean to bother

Emily: No your fine I having trouble falling asleep anyway, because of what happen to Tommy on the show I feel like it was my fault XD(send)

Phil: It's not your fault, but I do think that both of you could've been nicer to each other

Emily: I know I should not have said those mean things to him, then he would have not hit me and he will still be on the show with us (Send)

Phil: Yeah, I remember when the show first started, we were in the 4th grade we'll went to audition to go on the show, and we were so happy to be together on May I have a word

Emily: I remember that we were all such good friends, now that changed when we got on the show, everything just turn into a competition between us; do you think they will put Tommy back on the show? (Send)

Phil: IDK, hopefully

Emily: Yeah, do you think he will forgive me because I still what to be friends with him (Send)

Phil: Tommy takes that show way to seriously, but maybe he will make like a bridge and get over it XD It's getting late now I'm going to let you sleep now; I need a little shut eye myself GOOD Night Emily!

Emily: Thanks and GOOD NIGHT TO YOU TOO :D (Send)

Emily set an alarm on her cell phone to wake her up for school, put it beside her and fell asleep.

Back To Tommy

Sun light is coming through from the little window of the shack and waking up Tommy. He opens he's eyes and yawns "For a crappy place I had a pretty good night sleep" Tommy talking to himself. Tommy gathers his stuff and then realized that the meeting doesn't happen until 4:30 today. "DAMN" shout Tommy. "Now what am I going to do all day, go to school, my parents might find me and take me home before I could do anything" thought Tommy unenthusiastically. "I could polish my plan a bit so it can be absolutely perfect" he said talking to himself again and walk to his backpack to take out his notebook with his plan written down in it.

My plan to get back at Emily:

Go to Villain association meeting.

During their break go and sneak 's master mind control remote.

Use mind control on ALL villains and WG if necessary.

Make Villains go after Producers and Director of game show.

Get back at Emily for good X) and anyone in my way.

"This should do it, this is how I'm going to get back at Emily" said Tommy in a low voice. Then he started to laugh evilly "Muahahahahahahahahaha".

Back at school

Ms. Davis is taking attendance for her homeroom class.

Ms. Davis: Eileen

Eileen: I'm here Muwiss. Davis

Ms. Davis good, Victoria best

Victoria: Right over here Ms. Davis

Ms. Davis: okay, Violet

Violet: Present and ready to learn

Ms. Davis: Very nice, Todd Ming

Scoops: Here Ms. Davis

Ms. Davis: Okay how about Becky Botsford

Becky: Right in front of you (Waves and smiles)

Ms. Davis: Hello, Becky, Tobey

Tobey: Present Ms. Davis

Ms. Davis continues the attendance for the rest of the classmates. "Okay so it looks like only Tommy Steward is absent today" said Mr. Davis. When Emily heard this she whipped her head away from the window where she been day dreaming and looked around the class room. Then she turn to Phil who just shrugged, disappointed Emily turn back around and slouched in her seat; thinking of why Tommy has not came to school. Thoughts clouded her mind "Why isn't he here, what could have happen after the game show, did he run away or killed himself" nah maybe he is just sick today that is all or sick of me that he found a way to stay home and not go to school" Emily sighs deeply in frustration and runs her fingers through her hair. Becky see this and asks "Emily are you okay" asked Becky. "Sore of I don't know, yesterday I had Tommy kicked out May I have a word you know the game show and now he is not here so I can't talk to him about it" Emily sound a bit sad. "Oh I know I watched that on TV yesterday and I have to say I was pretty surprised by that, because you know you, Tommy and Phil are all such good friends; I would never imagine anyone of you guys treating your friends like that" said Becky with a bit of concern in her voice. "That's why I want to speak with him about what happen in the last show, I still want to be his friend and just want everything back to normal" said Emily. "You should do that, and if you need anyone to talk to or if you need help I'm here for you Emily" said Becky patting Emily's back. "Thanks Becky" said Emily. After a whole day at school the students are released to go home.

Emily was walking home when Phil ran up to her. "Emily did you hear, Tommy missing" said Phil out of breath. "Oh no that's terrible Phil, where did you hear this" said Emily in a scared voice. "His mom called my mom this afternoon while we were at school, his mom said that she has not seen him seen yesterday when he was send to his home. When she went to his room this morning all she found was a note saying that he ran away and not coming until he finishes something he wants done" Phil said sounding concern. "Get what done" asked Emily. "I don't know, but his mom said that it sounds pretty serious" said Phil in a low voice. "Oh, will I have to go now but call me if you find out anything else about Tommy, okay" Emily said as she starts to walk. "Okay then, I'll talk to you later" Phil said walking towards his dad's car to leave home. "Oh no what is Tommy going to do" though Emily as she ran home.

Earlier this afternoon Tommy had sneak in the garage after his parents left somewhere and took his bike to the Villains association meeting. Tommy now riding his bike in a constant speed, panting. "Almost there, I need to get before it ends" though Tommy. He starts to see the meeting place in view and rides faster while standing pealing on his bike. When he got here he hides his bike and put on a hoody sweater and sunglasses and walked in the building.

Inside Tommy saw Granny May up on stage talking to the Villains, properly about a battle she had with Wordgirl. "And I so sick and tired of getting defeated by Wordgirl" complained Granny May and this made all the Villain go in a frenzy with everyone talking about their battles with Wordgirl. "Yeah I hated when Wordgirl stops me from my evil plans that I worked on for like, months then have it go down and I end up in jail all the time" Twobrain shouted over all the commotion. "Okay everyone quiet down, QUIET DOWN" shout Granny May. The room suddenly fell quiet and started to listen. "I know that we all are tired of the same routine with battling Wordgirl, but we all should try and stay calm to work something out, by working together as a team" explained Granny May. "But I though working together is rule number 17 no villains team ups" said Chuck. "Well rules are meant to be broken, Chuck" said TwoBrains. "Okay so how are we going to accomplish this team up" asked Ms. Question. "I was getting to that until you guys interrupted me" snapped Granny May. "Okay so tell us then" said Mr. Big. "You know what how about we take a break now and I will continued this talk later, everyone take a 20 minutes break, then met back here" said Granny May. "Finally she stops talking" said TwoBrains. Then everyone got up and left out of the room.

Seeing that everyone left their weapons on their seats, after everyone existed the room Tommy quickly ran to Mr. Big seat and took his master remote, "Who leaves their master of anything by itself in a room unsupervised" though Tommy. He grabbed the remote and hide to wait for the Villains to return. After 20 minutes I Villains slowly started to come back in their places. "All right is everyone here" asked Granny May as she looked around the room. "Okay good let get started" said Granny May. That when Tommy jumped up out with the master remote and said"Yeah let's get this started" Tommy said as he pressed the big button on the remote. Then a greenish light brighten up the room and all the villains were under the mind control. "Yes in worked" Tommy cheered. Then with the build in microphone on the remote he said his demand into "Villains you will help me and do with I say" said Tommy. "Yes sir" said all the villains. "Good first go and destroy May I have a word, Once you do that report back to me, and I will tell you the next thing I want done" demanded Tommy. "Yes sir, right away sir" said all the villains. "Now go get them" said Tommy. Then they all left out of the room in an orderly fashion out the double doors. "Yes, my first part of my plan is complete and second part is in progress; say your good byes Emily I'm coming for you soon" thought Tommy as he followed the Villains out.

**So that's it, until chapter** **4** **I hope you liked it and I tried to typed more than usually on this chapter and will do the same for the rest of the chapters of this story. About my new story that I'm planning to type after Tommy' Revenge, might be rate M see my profile for more information on this story.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**B4N-Darklexirose **


	4. Chapter 4 The Epic Battle (PART ONE)

**Hi everyone I'm back with the next chapter to Tommy's Revenge. Sorry it took so long, school and my part time job got busy, than there is my regular responsibilities at home. I found that this chapter will end up being very long so I cut it into two parts because it was turning into a 10 pages chapter and I still have so much more to add to this story and part two will be the ending. So after a long wait I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 4. The epic battle ** **PART ONE**

Tommy found a crappy garage that looks like no one has never use or care about it for years, right behind the studio were Tommy is going to start destruction. "Things would be suspicious if I had all the villains went together, my plan would be ruined by the police or even Wordgirl" thought Tommy as he ran down the sidewalk towards the studio. He had the villains go and meet him at the hide out by using different transportations that way they are not in a big cluster group of villains and once he gets there he will explain to the villains the plan to demolish the guys that kicked him off the show.

Tommy made a sharp turn around a corner of a building and bumped into someone causing both to fall to the ground. "Tommy"! "There you are!" Said Phil. "Phil what are you doing here" asked Tommy a bit in a panicky way, hoping he's not with his parents looking for him. "After school when my dad picked me up in the car, he told me that my mom said she found out that you were missing" said Phil. "How did your mom found out that I was missing? "Tommy asked with curiosity in his voice. "Your mom called my mom to ask if you were with me at our house or something "answered Phil. "Ok so what you are doing here" asked Tommy. "Well since everyone was so worried about you, I wanted to help look for you" said Phil in a kind of sad way. "Well so you found me now and I'm still busy and not going home until I'm done" said Tommy with vaguer angry voice. "Why so mad Tommy please tell me, I don't know what got between you and Emily but I hope we're still friends" said Phil showing hurt both in his voice and face expression. "Of course we're friend you have done nothing to me" said Tommy surprised that he even asked such a question. "Okay then so what's wrong and

What are you up to" asked Phil hoping to get an answer to his question. Tommy takes a deep breath and thinks to himself about what to say, he doesn't what to tell him because of course he will tell someone his plan to get rid of the two men who take him off the show and then Emily who put him in this mess in the first place. "Oh I'm just going to try and get back on the show and give a little surprised to Emily" he said with a devious grin. He knew what he just told Phil was unbelievable and his properly wasn't going to buy it, but he just waited for Phil to response to his answer. "I know that is not what you're going to do and if you can't trust me with something important then I guess we're not really friends" said Phil and started to walk off when Tommy starts to speak. "Phil don't tell anyone that you found me because I really do have something important to do and if they know where I'm am I will be stopped in the middle of my mission, and then I will not be able to complete my plans" said Tommy worried that Phil might put an end to want he wants to do. "But what are you up to, Tommy"? Phil asked getting mad. "Tiss, just tell Emily to be careful I coming for her next" said Tommy in a creepy strange way that Phil did it even recognized his own best friend any more. Phil slowly backed away from Tommy; he continued to walk away then broke into a full sprint towards his home. "I know he is going to say something to someone, but honestly what can they do at this point my plan is almost finished" thought Tommy as he continued ran to the hiding place where all the villains should be there by now.

When Tommy entered the run down garage, he seen the villains all standing mindlessly due to being under mind controlled and waiting for their next command from him. "Very good everyone, you all made it; now I going to tell all of you what to do before we go in the studio, okay" said Tommy a little excited to almost finishing his plan. "Yes sir" said every villain. "Okay here goes, I want you Ms. Question to blast the security guards and everyone else except the Director and Producer they are a part of my plan." "Granny May you go and tie everyone up with your yarn that is under Ms. Question powers". "Then I want both of you to go and lock every exit, no one is leaving that building until we are done". Lady Redundant Women I will have you make your copies to guard all doors". "Then the rest of us will go look for the two men who we are going to kill and once we find them Butcher, you are going to piled them with meat". Tobey I am going to ask you to bring one of your robots a smaller one so it not very scary looking or not so noticeable to the city". "Finally, Tobey Have your robot use it lazar to burn a hole through their hearts and kill them". "We all have to leave the building before anyone sees us, do you all know what you are going to do" said Tommy. "Yes, Tommy" said the villains. "Fantastic, let's go then Villains" said Tommy happily. Slow they all exited the garage one by one so no one suspects a thing about what's happening, until everyone was gone.

Phil just entered his house when his mother asked if he had any luck finding Tommy. Phil thought for a while" he didn't want to tell he ran into Tommy earlier today, besides he doesn't even know where Tommy was staying for them to try to get him back." "But again Tommy was up to no good, maybe he should tell his mom so she can help him stop Tommy from whatever he's going to do to Emily" Phil thought. "Yes, I did find him well ran into him actually, but he said he'll come home when he is finished with what he is doing" said Phil. "That is what his mom said to me, something about a note he left saying that he not coming home until he get what he wants done or something like that" said Phil Mother. "Mom he told me to tell Emily to watch out, he going to do something to her" said Phil worriedly. "Well it can't be very bad he's just a 10 year old boy, what possibly can he do to her" said his mother jokingly. "I don't know it was the way he told me it, he looked and sounded evil mom, Tommy's up to no good"! Phil yelled because his mom was taking this like a joke when it really serious. "So where did you see him, was he with anyone" asked his Mother. "No, he was just by himself running somewhere, and then we crash into each other" said Phil. "Did he look hurt" His Mother asking another question. "No, he looked fine, expect he looked kind of tire and a little insane, that is another reason why I know he's going to do something dangerous; he doesn't look like himself mom" Phil said with concern. "Oh Phil, he's just properly just tire from not sleeping well, just let him go and do what he wants to do, so he can go back with his family safe and sound" his Mother explained. "UUGH MOM, HE'S GOING TO HURT EMILY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS LET HIM DO IT" Phil said as he stormed off up to his room. "PHIL, YOUR OVER REACTING" his mother called after him. Phil slammed his door behind him, "I have to warn Emily" said Phil talking to himself in his room. He grabbed his cell phone and text Emily.

Phil: Hi Emily, today I ran into Tommy (I mean it when I said "ran into" that really hurt) anyways back to what I have to say, we were talking and he seem a bit not himself. He refuse to tell me what he is going to do, I think he's up to no good and told me to warn you; about what I'm not exactly sure, so please be careful and watch out for him. (Send)

Phil lowered his cell phone to his lap, waiting for Emily's response. He starts to daydream the evenings event and what Tommy had said to him as he looked out the window; when he heard his cell phone buzz. Looking down he sees Emily wrote back.

Emily: Really, where did you see him? Did you tell where he was to anyone?

Phil: He was about a block away from where the TV station is and I did told my mom that I saw him, but she really didn't do anything about it, she just told me let him do whatever he is going to do and then he'll go back home. He up to no good we can't just leave him alone. (Send)

Emily: we have no proof that he's going to do harm, so how do we stop him or tell someone about what he's doing if we don't know his plan.

Phil: I'm just as frustrated as you are on this, all we can do is look out for him and also remember that he's after you once he is done with what he has plan first. So don't be alone you should stay with someone always.

Emily: Thank for your warning and advise Phil, I'll with someone always.

Phil: That's what friend is for. Ok, I'm going to now TTYL, Bye Emily.

Emily: Ok, bye Phil.

(Scene change)

It was getting late and the sun was starting to descend replacing the sun warmth was a soft cold breeze, there were less people outside just a few cars. Tommy was walking with three of the villains Ms. Question, Granny May, and Lady Redundant Woman the ones who will help begin Plan A. The group walked up to the guards, there were two standing in front of the entrance. One of the guards was tall and skinny and the other one was short and fat, they both wear the same uniform and dark round sunglasses. "Hey, what are you three villains up too and where are you going with that boy?" Asked the tall man, not knowing the villains were under minded controlled. "Oh, don't worry sir; I'm fine they are here to help me with something" said Tommy calmly trying to convince the guards that there is nothing wrong. "Ha, their helping you, their villains they don't help nobody" said the short guard with a hint of laughter in his voice. "No, seriously kid are you okay, they're not making you say this are they" asked the tall guard. "Yes, I'm fine, how about you guys" Tommy asked the guards and gave them an eerie smile. The two guards give each other unsure looks, not knowing where Tommy was going with this. Tommy turned to Ms. Question and gives her a nod. Ms. Question walked up in front of the men and stretched out her chest and hit the two men with her powers. While the men was confused and rambling questions, Granny May slipped out her knitting needles from her bun and pointed it at the guards, wrapping them up in yarn to keep them in place. Then a couple of Lady Redundant Woman's copies took the two guards places. "Good job ladies, so Lady Redundant copies lock the door after everyone is inside and ready to start make sure nobody leaves or goes into the building but the villains and I , understand" tommy said to the copies. Both of the copies nodded their heads. "Good" said Tommy as he took out a walkie- talkie from his backpack. "Tobey, Butcher I need you guys to come over as fast as possible, over" said Tommy through the commutation device. Tommy turns to the three villains and orders them to go inside to do the same to everyone who will interfere during this plan. The three walked ahead of Tommy, past the two guard copies and entered the building. Shortly after the three left, Butcher and Tobey arrived. "Great, you guys made it just in time, Tobey do you have your master remote" Tommy asked to make sure Tobey is able to summon his robots. Tobey brought out his remote behind his back and shown it to Tommy. "Awesome, alright let's go before it gets later" said Tommy walking into the two villains followed behind and the two villains followed behind him.

They walked in a dark lobby, only because most of the workers gone home; they passed the few people that were working late and they have been affected by Ms. Question and Granny May. After passing the few bunch of people that were all tied up and a couple of minutes of getting deeper towards where the director and producer should be, Tommy spoke up "Okay Butcher when we find the men we're looking for I want you to shot them with your meat attack; don't give them a chance to run away or get help and Tobey when I say 'GO' you have one of your robots to burn a hole through their hearts" instructed Tommy in a low whisper.

**(Before I continued I need to clarify what's going to happen next, I'm going to give ****made up**** names to the director and producer because I thought it would be more interesting and create to give them name. So I will call the ****producer John**** and the ****director Eric****. I'm sorry if this next paragraph gets a little confusing, I'll try my best to make it easy to read as much as possible, okay back to the story) XD**

Meanwhile, at the end of a deep, dark hallway there is a door left a crack open, and light poured out; behind the door was two bittering men. "No, John, we can't change 'May I have a word' the show is fine the way it is "argued the director. "I'm just saying since that other kid is out of the show, we should try to do something different and get all three new contestants to refresh the show" said John trying to convince the director on his idea. "These kids been on this show for a long time, why change now" said Eric sounding a little frustrated. "Because there are only two of them now, and like you said they have been on the show for a very long time; face it we should start a new session with new contestants, Eric people are losing interest in the show!" John yelled at Eric. "Well maybe we should just cancel the show all together than! " Eric yelled back and slammed one of his hands on top of the producer's desk. It was silent now and both men glared at each other; they took a deep breathe to calm themselves down. Then the John broke the silence "Look, I really think it's time to get new contestants and maybe change the show a bit that is all I'm asking of you". Eric took another deep breathe and looked away from John to think about it, then he said "What about Emily and Phil, we can't just tell them to leave the show". "We can do a finally and then make an announcement about try outs for the new session, also this might bring probity to the show" advised John. Eric nod his head thoughtfully at what the producer said, "I guess we can do that, you are the producer anyways" commented Eric. **"Too bad it's never going to happen" **next thing they both know it, they were throw to a nearby wall with meat.

When they open their eyes after being force against a wall and wrapped up in meat, they started to struggle to break free. "Hey, what's the meaning of this "said John. Then Tommy walks out from behind the Butcher. "You're that kid who we kick off the show a couple days ago" said Eric surprise to see Tommy behind this. "Yeah, and I guess you can figure out why I'm here too "said Tommy walking in front of the trapped men. "You're going to punish us for taking you off the show" asked John annoyed. "No, I'm going to do much worse than just punish you guys" said Tommy. Tommy walks towards Tobey "Okay Tobey I need you to call for your robot now". Tobey quickly grabbed out his remote and pressed the big red button. A minute or so they all started to feel the ground shake. "What is that Tommy, what you are going to do to us" Eric asked in a panicky voice. Tommy smiled as the loud ruckus that was coming outside stopped, and then the roof to the room was lifted off and throw out of sight. "What is that doing here!" scream John. "Well this robot is here to execute you guys" said Tommy like it's not a big deal.

Both men were to shock to say anything they just stared at Tommy for a while before looking back up to the robot. "I figure that if you guys don't use your hearts, then you don't need them" said Tommy. With that the robot lowed one of its fingers a few inches away from John's heart and then Tobey had the robot laser turned on. A Bright blue laser beam shot out from the robot's finger and hit John in the heart, he let out a chilling scream and blood spattered all over the room even on the people who were in it. After a few moments the robot was done leaving John with a big, deep hole through his crest and was covered in blood. "Hee…he...he's **dead**, you killed him" cried Eric. "Yes, he's dead and it was done very easily, so easy I'll do it again" Tommy said giving the director an evil grin. Peter gulped and stared at Tommy, he felt his body tremble he couldn't take his eyes off of Tommy because he was too afraid to look at the robot again. The robot started the process again and with another loud scream that echoed fall the walls after the robot had completed his job, the room fell silent and was recovered with fresh blood. Tommy stared at the two lifeless bodies and started to laugh deviously "Mahaha, ha, ha, ha very good gentlemen let head back and we need to evacuate from this area and take everyone to the second hiding place before someone finds us "the three of them walked out with the other three villains that were waiting for them by the front door. When they return tommy congregated everyone on helping him complete plan A "thank you all for your help, well you guys are all under mind control so you had no choice, but thank you anyways" said Tommy speaking half to the villains and half to himself. "While it's still dark out I think this is the best time to go to our next hide out, this whole area might turn into a crime scene, let's go" said Tommy as he picked up his backpack and went out the door with all the villains. 

The next morning at the Botsford's residents, Becky opened her eyes, her room was filled with sunlight that had sneaked into her dreams and woke her up. She slowly sat up and stretched and looked around, she noticed Bob was gone; properly downstairs eating breakfast. She took a look at her alarm clock and it read 7:00 am, school starts at 8:15 am. She grabbed a set of clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. She quickly pulled off her pajamas and took a quick shower. When she got out she can hear the TV being blasted or it could be her super hearing; well anyways this was worried usually the TV wasn't on in the mornings on school days, because everyone was so busy getting ready to leave either to school or work. When she got downstairs she seen the breakfast table all set up, but no one was at the table. Everyone was at the living room watching the news with upset looks on their faces. Her mom was crying and her dad was comforting her. TJ looked scared and was holding his Wordgirl doll tightly to himself and Bob just looked completely shock with his jaw hanging. "What's happening" asked Becky worried sharing at her family then took a look at the TV. "Early this morning two men in their late 20's were found killed. John Parker a producer and Eric Davis a director of the game show 'May I Have a Word' both found in the producer's office. The office was a complete disaster, the roof was a ripped out and the room is cover in a large amount of blood (Shows the bloody crime scene) Becky gasp and covered her mouth. There's more, investigators found something written in dry blood (Shows a picture of the writing that says EMILY'S NEXT!) this is so terrifying who's Emily, what does this killer master mind wants with her, if anyone knows about this or knows who might of done this your urge to call this number you see on the bottom of the screen, this has been your early report on channel four" said a male news reporter. "This is the worst, most terrible crimes that ever happen in this city "cried Sally. "It's going to be all right honey" said Tim comforting his wife. "I hope Wordgirl stops this before it happens again" said TJ still scared. Becky walks away with Bob following. "Bob, who could of done this and why "asked speaking low so the rest of the family can't hear. Bob squeaks and shrugs while still following Becky to the deck. "Have you noticed that none of the Villains have been doing crimes the past few days, could they have done this? "Becky asked pondering on this problem. Bob squeaks again in response. "I know they don't kill, maybe by accident…. I don't know who could have done this "said Becky sitting down on a bench on the deck. Bob goes and takes a seat next to her and says something to her. "You're right we will just need to keep our eyes and ears open in case something comes up", well anyways let get back inside and get ready to leave to school" Becky said while starting to get back up to head back inside.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Wow longest chapter ever 3,923 words new self-record. This kid ready has some anger issues doesn't he, well he this way in my story properly not on the real show. I don't know when the last chapter is going to be put up, the only time I get to type up my story is when I tell my mom it's homework and school is finishing so I'll have to update soon before school ends, if not then I try to sneak and type it up for you guys who are waiting on me to finish this story up, I know I'm taking forever and I'm sorry. P.S character's death on the next chapter, properly not who you think it is, so this stories might end up really violently try guess who it is; you have been warned. I'll make sure I put in a caution note in the being of the next chapter. **

**I hope you all like this chapter I put in some really hard work on it, and oh yeah please, please, please review I missed you guys. Thank you and **

**B4N- Darklexirose **


End file.
